My Daddy is a Pervert
by 7SaiyansToKillFor
Summary: Goku couldn't help lusting after his four year old son. But when Gohan gets just a bit older, things start to heat up. Goku x Gohan yaoi MAJOR PEDOPHILIA and Mpreg
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey guys! It's me again! This is my second fic, and is another GokuxGohan. I will do some different pairings soon and will take requests. But onto the story. This is a very perverted story. I know many of you will think it's disgusting. It includes yaoi, major pedophilia, and other mature content. If you don't like those and Goku lusting after his four year old son, then don't read! Gohan will be a different age each chapter. I may skip years a lot. Alright, those of you who do read this, Enjoy! And no, there is nothing wrong with me, this is completely fictional. I'm not a pervert, and I don't need help. If you're even thinking about complaining, let me stop you there. I don't care dude. I really don't.**

I'm a sick person.

I hide away from people completely. I'm scared of what they would think if they knew what kind of person I am. What kind of person is that, you ask? Well, a pervert, a faggot, a pedophile, yeah, you get it. Also I'm incest. Why? Well, I can't help it, but...

I'm in love with my four year old son.

Ever since Gohan turned four, I've had these strange feelings for him. He always clung so tightly to me, he was always so cute. But cute turned into something completely different. I don't know how, but every time he called me daddy, and kissed my cheek, I started feeling so tingly inside. Next thing I knew I had images of me fucking my little boy in my head. It made my dick jump _and_ made me want to puke. I'm sure you know which part of that made me hard, but, ahem, I always remembered just how small he was. I would tear him apart. He would be nothing but a mess of tears and blood. That's the part that made me want to puke. I've tried to ignore the feelings, but every time I see him I love him more. I started pushing everyone away, never seeing my friends, not talking to my wife, just hiding in my room. Gohan was the only person I actually talked to. I couldn't ignore my child. I loved him so much, not just as a lover, as a son too, of course.

Me and Chichi have been divorced for a bit. I remember the night we decided to separate very vividly. I got custody of Gohan, after begging her. He was supposed to see her very often, but she took off with some guy in the city so she doesn't see him much. I don't think Gohan minds all that much though. I know he looks up to me and is always trying to spend time with his dad. I'm glad too. I don't want to see my child miserable. He seemed sad on the night that I told him, but it wasn't too bad...

 _I laid in bed with my wife, facing away from her. She rubbed my back, and wrapped her arms around my waist. She wanted to be intimate tonight. "Come on Goku, let's have a little fun." She said. I shook my head. "I don't feel like it." I said solemnly. She leaned up and put her hands on her hips. "Goku, you've been ignoring your family and friends a lot lately. Whats gotten into you?" She asked. "I don't want to talk about it." I said. She didn't give up yet."Goku, I'm your wife. You need to tell me when somethings wrong in your life, especially when it effects your family." She said. "I SAID I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT!" I yelled. her eyes widened. I slouched in the bed and sighed._

 _"Chichi, I'm sorry. But I'm not the same man you married. I've changed. and you can either live with me like this, or we can separate." I said sort of sadly. Chichi stared at me for a minute, then sighed. "Goku, I don't know what it is, but something **has** changed you. And I think if we can't even talk anymore, we should separate." She said. A single tear rolled down her cheek. I wrapped my arms around her. "I'm sorry Chichi." I muttered. She wiped her eyes. "I'm okay Goku. But I still love you, and I'm sad we can't be together." She said. A single thought came to mind. "What about Gohan?" I asked. She looked up at me. "Can I have custody of him?" I asked immediately. At first she looked confused, but then her face twisted in some form of anger or something. I sighed and looked at her, my eyes full of hope."Please Chichi. I need to see my little boy, he's all I have left at this point." I begged. She sighed again, and looked at me. "I'll be checking with him every time I see him to make sure he doesn't feel neglected." She said. I smiled wide. "Thank you so much Chichi. He can visit when ever you want." I said smiling. She smiled back faintly. "We'll conclude this in the morning. Goodnight Goku." She said, laying down. She was asleep in a few minutes. _

_Just then, I heard my door creaking slightly. Gohan came in, holding his arms out. "Daddy." He whimpered." Immediately got out of bed and picked him up. "What's wrong Gohan?" I asked. He sniffled."I heard you yell, and you said you were gonna 'separate' from mommy. Does that mean I won't see you anymore?" He cried. I hugged him gently. "Gohan, everything is gonna be okay. Me and mommy are just gonna have separate houses. you'll see both of us a lot." I said. He smiled brightly. "But," I continued. "You'll see me a little more. I'm going to be the one taking care of you most of the time. Its called custody." I said. He smiled even brighter. "Yay! I'll be with daddy!" He squealed. I chuckled. "It's time for you to get to bed though." I said smiling. "Daddy, will you sleep with me?" He asked innocently. That question right there made me so hard. It sounded like he was asking me to fuck him._

 _I cleared my mind and nodded. "Of course I will Gohan. But we might want to sleep on the couch, I think your bed is too small for both of us." I said. "Okay daddy." Gohan chirped. I grabbed an extra blanket and took Gohan to the den. I laid down on the couch and pulled Gohan closer, pulling the blanket over us as well. "Goodnight daddy. I love you so much." He said softly. I smiled, and hugged Gohan tight. "Goodnight Gohan. I love you more than you'll ever know. You're the most important thing in my life." I whisper in his ear. He kissed my cheek, and snuggled up to my chest._

 **Oh, and Goku won't actually do anything to him until a suitable age. So don't shit yourself.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: In this chapter Gohan is 5. This will mostly tell about a dream Goku has. A very explicit dream. It will be a bit unrealistic, but it's just a dream. I hope you guys are liking this. Now, back to the story!**

It's been about a year since Chichi left. She's only seen Gohan one or two times. But he really doesn't mind all that much. I haven't started any training with him, I think he's still a bit too young. So that leaves lots of free time. Me and Gohan fish and swim a lot. I still never see anyone though. It's just me and Gohan. Exactly how I want it. I still have feelings for him. They've only gotten stronger. Gohan is so affectionate now that it's just us, I can't help loving him.

He didn't grow much in the last year, but I'm okay with that. I like him small. I can kiss him without it being weird. I love running my hands up and down his little body. In the winter he was always cold, so I did that to warm him up. He started kissing me on the lips too. It takes all my willpower to not grab him and shove my tongue down his throat when he does. I could never hurt or defile him though, so I never do. I've always wondered what it would be like though. To kiss him that way. Lick his lips, press my tongue against his. I bet he would taste great.

Enough of my talk. I didn't even realize he was standing right there. "Daddy?" He cooed. I smiled down at him. "Hey Gohan. Are you hungry? It's getting late." I said. He nodded eagerly, grabbing my hand. "Make us dinner daddy!" He squealed. "I'm hungry!" I picked him up and give him a small kiss. "What would you like Gohan?" I ask. He scratches his head, thinking. "Spaghetti and meatballs!" He says after a moment. I set him in a chair and head to the kitchen. I set a pan of water on for the pasta and one for the sauce. I get to work, putting forth my best effort to make a good meal.

"It's ready!" I say, bringing out two plates. I set one in front of Gohan, handing him a fork as well. He digs in, slurping the noodles and sauce. "This is great daddy!" He says. I look at him and laugh, shaking my head. "I think you're wearing more of it than you ate Gohan." I say cheerfully. He jumped across the table and smeared sauce on my cheek. "Now we're both dirty." He says giggling. I put him on the floor and pick up our plates."I think you need a bath Gohan." I say, taking our plates to the sink. He follows me into the kitchen."You do too daddy! Lets take a bath together!" He says smiling. I smile back at him, and pat his head. "Okay Gohan. Go get undressed and I'll start the bath." I say. As Gohan runs to his room, I go to the bathroom. I start the water, turning it to warm, and undress. As I pull my pants off, I notice I have a major hard on. I didn't even realize it before. I bite my lip wondering what I should do. _Maybe he won't notice._ I think to myself. Right as I pull my boxers off, Gohan comes in. He stops quickly, staring at my cock. My whole face turns red as I rub my head.

Gohan looks up to my face, and smiles. He quickly climbs in the tub, ushering me to come in as well. "Come on daddy! The water is nice and warm!" He giggles, splashing around. I let out a breath, and climb in next to him. The water felt good, but it didn't at all help my 'problem'.

Gohan reaches up and starts rubbing my face, trying to get the sauce off. After his hand doesn't work, he grabs a cloth by the tub and puts some soap on it. I do the same, rubbing his soft face gently. Then I squirt some shampoo in my hand, washing his hair as well. "Now we're all clean daddy." He says quietly. I smile down at him, rubbing his cheek slightly. He scoots back, which was a big mistake. He was now on my lap, his butt pressed against my dick.

He stopped moving. Because of the angle he slid back at, my dick slid right between his cheeks and was poking his entrance ever so slightly. He didn't seem to notice though, or he was comfortable.

I bite my lip harder than ever. Every nerve in my body is telling me to grab his hips and push forward. I grit my teeth, reminding myself that it's wrong and I will hurt him. My hands actually make it to his hips before my brain gets the message across. I slowly begin sliding my hands up and down his waist, trying as hard as I can to stay still. "Gohan, I think its time for bed. Let's get out so I can dry us off." I say, my legs shaking. "Okay daddy." He says, lifting himself off my cock and out of the tub. I let out a long breath. Gods, that was close. I get out right after him and dry us off with a towel. I wrap the towel around my waist, take Gohan to his room,and put him into his pajamas. "Goodnight my little Gohan." I say softly and kiss him. He wraps his little arms around my neck and kisses me harder. I almost gasp, but I keep it inside. "I love you so so much daddy." He smiles brightly and lets go. I kiss him one more time on the cheek. "I love you so so much too. Now get some rest." I say, standing up straight. Gohan closes his eyes, and falls asleep.

I walk back into the bathroom, closing the door and dropping the towel. My cock felt like it was about to break. I leaned over the toilet and started pumping myself. It only took a few pumps because I was already so hot from the bath. I had the image of Gohan's ass pressed against my cock like I was about to fuck him. God, I wanted to so badly. I just wanted to shove it in him and hear him moan, "Daddy" In a breathy voice. That was it. I came moaning, "Gohan." I breathed heavily, and straightened up. I whiped myself off with the towel, and walked back into my room. Hopefully I could just forget all of that and sleep. I climbed into my bed, and closed my eyes.

~ _Goku's Dream~_

 _I woke up with Gohan's figure on my body, staring deeply at something. I looked over at the clock, which said 8:00am. I looked back at Gohan. It was just then I realized the blanket was no longer over me. I had no clothes on at all. Gohan was staring right at my erect dick._

 _"Daddy, what is this?" He said, stroking it gently. "It's big and hard. And warm." He whispered. I let out a loud moan. I had no idea what to do right now. My five year old son was touching my cock. This was a dream come true and a nightmare. "Gohan, it's, um, just something every adult male has. There's... Noting special about it." I said, trying to get him to lose interest. He did no such thing though. "What does it taste like, daddy?" He asked. Wow, what an odd question. And hot. "Um, I don't Gohan. Probably nothing." I said shrugging. Gohan inspected it once again, then leaned forward and licked it._

 _A very loud and long moan spilled from my mouth. His hot tongue felt so good on my rock hard dick. I couldn't believe he was doing this. I couldn't believe I let him. "It tastes good, daddy." He said, licking it again. More moans from me. "Gohan, you, sh-shouldn't, um-" I was cut off by a mix between a yell, a moan, and a curse. Gohan had shoved the head of my dick into his hot, wet mouth. "Oh shit, Gohan, baby, that feels sooo good." I said, not being able to control what came out of my mouth. Gohan looked up at me. "You like this, daddy?" He asked in a quiet voice. I nodded quickly. I couldn't stop myself. Gohan leaned forward again, and began sucking my cock. He pumped what he couldn't suck, which was a lot. "Oh my god Gohan, you're mouth feels so fucking good. Keep sucking baby, you're so sexy. God, I just want to fuck you so hard, I bet your ass is so tight and nice." I moaned, all my thoughts coming out of my mouth. Gohan stopped. "You want to, 'fuck' me daddy?" He asked, sounding a bit confused. I looked down at my sexy little boy. "I'm guessing you don't know what that means." I said, tilting my head slightly. Gohan shook his head. "I do, daddy." He said. My eyes widened. How? I didn't ask that though. "You do?" Was all I said. He nodded. "Um, I'm guessing you put this," He said, pointing to my cock, "In my butt." He finished. I nodded slowly. "How would that even fit daddy? It's so big, and my butt is small." He said. I smiled lightly. "Well, I can stretch your ass so I can fit my cock in there." I said. He nodded. "It's supposed to feel good, right?" he asked. I nodded quickly. "Very good. It might hurt at first, but then it will feel good." I said. He smiled at me. "Will you stretch me and fuck me daddy?" He asked. In all my life, I had never heard anything hotter. Of course I would. I would fuck him all day. "Of course Gohan. If you don't like it, we can stop. But if you do, I'll fuck you all you want." I say, not being ashamed of it anymore. I reached over my bed and pulled open the first drawer of my dresser, and pulled out a bottle of lube. "Take your clothes off baby." I say, squirting the lube on my fingers. He immediately pulled off his shirt, then his pants, then his underwear. "I'm ready daddy." He said smiling. I grabbed his hips and stared at his ass. It was so perfect, and small. So hot. I spread his cheeks, and rubbed some lube on his hole._

 _"Oh, daddy, that tickles." He giggled. I pressed one of my fingers into his ass. He moaned quietly. "Daddy, that feels good." He whimpered. I smiled, wiggling the finger in his little ass. "Daadddyyyy..." He moaned. "Do you like that, baby?" I asked, pushing it further in. "Yes. More, daddy." He moaned. I pushed another finger in and scissored him. "Ooooh, daddy, mmmm." I loved what I was hearing from him. I pressed in another and then a fourth one. I moved my fingers outward to stretch him more. Gods, he was so tight and hot in there. I wanted to put my tongue inside._

 _Baby, I'm going to taste you." I whispered in his ear before I took the fingers out. I quickly replaced them with my tongue. Gohan gasped, then moaned again. I thrust it back and fourth quickly, fucking him with it. "Gohan, you're such a good little boy, letting me touch you like this. You taste so good, you're just so sexy, I just want to fill you and never stop." I said, rubbing his cheeks with my hands while I spoke. Gohan smiled at me. "Daddy, your touches are so good. they feel sooo nice. Please, fill me daddy." He whined. I smirked, pulling my face away completely. "I'm going to put my dick in that marvelous little ass of yours, baby." I said. Gohan nodded and leaned on his back. "Yes, put your dick in my ass daddy. I want you to fill me with that big, hard dick. Shove it in my little ass." He said. I couldn't believe what I was hearing from my five year old. I was about to put my dick in my little boy. I was about to take his virginity. But he wanted it. He asked me to fuck him. Now was the time. I put some more lube on my dick, and lined it up with his hot little ass._

 _"This will hurt Gohan. But give it a minute or two and it will be great." I said, before pushing into him. Immediately he howls in pain. He squirms, gripping the sheets in his hands. "Daddy, it hurts sooo much!" He cries. I winced at the statement. I didn't want to hurt him. He was crying from the pain. "Baby, just wait a minute. I'll stay still for you." I said, rubbing his hips. Eventually he stopped crying, and looked up at me. "It feels okay now daddy." He said, wiggling on my cock. I pulled out, and slowly pushed forward. "Oh, daddy. That feels really good." He said, looking straight into my eyes. I lean down and kiss him for the first time today. I open my mouth slightly, and let my tongue lick his lips. "Open your mouth, baby." I whisper. He does immediately and our tongues explore each other's mouths. I wrap my tongue around his, licking it all over._

 _"Daddy, fuck me. Please." He says while taking a breath. I nod and thrust in and out as I continue to make out with him. My body is completely crunched up so I can fuck him while kissing him. I don't mind though. "Oh, daddy, ahh, this feels, ugh, so good." He said, breathing heavily. I could feel myself getting close to my climax. I thrust in hard a few more times but for I yell his name and shoot my seed in his hot, abused ass._

 _I pull out slowly, smiling down at him. "You were so good, baby." I murmur, kissing him again. He began sucking on my tongue, nipping it gently. "That was amazing daddy." He whispered, hugging me tightly. I nodded. "It was. You feel very good in there, Gohan." He blushed, smiling at me. "Daddy, can we do that again sometime?" He asked. I was overjoyed when I heard that. "Of course, Gohan. We can do that whenever you want to." I said. Gohan yawned loudly. "I'm tired now daddy." He said. I nodded. "Me too. Let's sleep baby." I said, laying my head on the pillow. Gohan gave me one last kiss before we fell asleep._

I woke up yelling Gohan's name. I looked around. I was in my bed alone, the clock said 1:00am. Holy shit. I just dreamed that I fucked my son. That did explain a lot. It was all just made up. It was getting so hard to deal with. I couldn't keep thinking these things and having these dreams. I laid back down. I would have to think of something to do about this.

 **Okay, that was definitely perverted and I KNOW those of you reading this might be weirded out by this chapter. But I warned you! Now, until next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**In this chapter Gohan is 9. I already listen this will be mpreg so I need a name for a baby. I may think of one myself but some suggestions would be nice. I would like a girl name. Oh and don't worry, I'm not going to make Gohan pregnant when he's 9 years old. It will be later in the story. Now, Enjoy, and brainstorm!**

I sat at the dining room table, sipping a cup of coffee. Gohan was at a friend's house. I had taken him to the park the other day and he met a boy named Yukai. I was glad he had someone to hang out with. It's not like I didn't love having him around. I could spend the whole day with him. We even started training together. Gohan is so strong for his age. But anyway, the thing is... I still have that 'problem.' And sometimes, It's best if I'm away from him. He's getting older and I don't want something weird to happen. I mean, I doubt Gohan's going through puberty yet, he's still so young. But he's got a friend now, and who knows what they talk about. And he can still get erections anyway. If I were to get one around him, and he asks about it, I'm dead meat. I don't want to lie to my little boy.

Just then I heard the front door open. I turned to see Gohan waving out the door. They must have dropped him off. When Gohan turned around, he smiled at me. "Hi daddy." He said, running over to give me a hug. I rubbed his head like I always do. "Hey Gohan. Did you have fun at Yukai's house?" I asked, setting my coffee cup down. Gohan nodded. "Yeah, we went out to get ice cream, then we stayed up really late last night and played racing games." He said. "Sounds like lots of fun." I say, picking him up. Gohan looked down at his hands. I frowned. "What is it, Gohan?" I ask, putting him down. He shuffled his feet. "Um, dad, I... Something weird keeps happening, and I don't know why." He said, sitting in the chair across from me. I tilted my head. "Like what?" I said. "Well, um, you know how last year I asked about all of the parts of my body?" He said softly. I nodded. "Go on." "Well, my um, _penis,_ it, uh, keeps getting hard, and bigger for some reason." He said, sounding ashamed. I stared blankly at him. He was getting an erection. I didn't think this would happen yet, honestly, but, I guess it was happening right now.

"Well, Gohan, when you get a little older, you'll start going through puberty. Which you already know about." I said. He nodded slowly. "When you go through puberty it will happen more, but sometimes it happens when you're younger too. When all of the blood rushes to your penis, it's called an erection. It happens when you see something you like, usually sexually." I say. His eyes widen. "So, um... if I have a crush on someone, when I'm around them, I'll get an erection?" He asks. I nodded. "That's probably a good reason as to why you're getting them now." I say. He looks down, his cheeks flushed red. I see tears forming in his eyes. "Gohan, what's wrong?" I ask, feeling worried. He looks up at me. "Daddy..." He stops for a second. "I-I only... get erections when..." He stopped again. "When I'm around you." He says softly. My jaw dropped. my eyes widened.

I couldn't believe it. My son... He...

Gohan started crying, knocking me out of my thoughts. I lean down and pick him up. "Gohan, it's okay. You don't need to cry. Everything is okay." I say softly, taking him to my bedroom. I set him down, sitting beside him on the bed. It felt like I was dreaming. But, no, this was real. I wanted to tackle him right now, and claim him as mine. But I had to slow myself down. Gohan wasn't ready for anything like that. But even if I was being selfish, I sure as hell didn't want him taking interest in someone else. I knew I couldn't do anything like _that_ until he was much older, but... Maybe...

I smiled at him. "Gohan, there's nothing wrong, okay? I'm not mad at you or anything." I say as softly as I can. He wiped his eyes. "But, you're my dad. I'm not supposed to like you that way. Yukai already has a girlfriend." He said quietly. I chuckled. "Well, Yukai seems a little young to be dating, but that's not the point. Different people like different things Gohan. Some boys like other boys, and some girls like other girls. There's nothing bad about it." I say, smiling down at him. He tilts his head. "Are you sure dad?" He asked gently. I nod, then smirk. "You know Gohan," I whisper to him. "Sometimes _I_ get an erection when I'm around you." I say, pulling back a bit. Gohan stopped moving completely, then slowly turned to look at me. "Really daddy?" He asked, his voice barely above a whisper. I nodded to him, smiling a bit. He stayed completely still. Until I leaned closer, kissing him lightly on the lips.

Gohan stiffened. "Dad, a-are you sure we can do that?" He asked quietly. I nodded again. "We can do whatever we want Gohan." I say, kissing him again. "D-daddy... I have a, um..." He trailed off. I knew exactly what he meant. "Me too Gohan." I said. I gently pushed him down so he was laying on the bed. I got on top of him, kissing him gently, moving his lips with mine. "Daddy..." He whispered. Then he kissed me back. He wrapped his arms around my neck, holding onto me. I poke his lips with my tongue, and slowly, he opened his mouth. I swirled my tongue around his, tasting him. A small moan came from his mouth.

"You taste good daddy." He said quietly, pulling away from me for a minute. "Dad, is that you're, um, against my leg?" He asked. I looked down to see my erect cock was pressed against him. I nodded. "It is Gohan." I answered. "Can I... Touch it?" He asked slowly. I nodded quickly. He reached into my pants and boxers and wrapped his hand around my dick. I moaned. "Wow, dad. It's really big," He squeezed it, "And hard." I moaned louder. I had to stop him. I wouldn't be able to control myself if this went too far, and I couldn't let myself do that to him."Gohan, you should probably take your hand out of there." I say softly. He looks at me curiously. I sigh. "Gohan, you're still so young. I know what I said, but I can't let things get too far. I don't want to hurt you." He seemed convinced at that, and pulled his hand away. Then he leaped up and kissed me again. "I love you daddy." He said, wrapping his arms around me again. I smiled, kissing him back. "I love you too Gohan. I always will." I said. "Daddy, what will happen when I'm older?" He asked curiously. I rubbed his head. "Well Gohan, if you meet a girl that you like, well, then, you'll probably decide to be with her. But, if not, then hopefully you and me can be together." I said sincerely. If Gohan honestly wanted to go, I wouldn't stop him.

But he shook his head. "I love you too much to leave you dad. I love you more than any girl." He said, sounding much older than he was. I smiled at him, tears forming in my eyes. "Gohan, I can't stop you if you want to be with a girl. But honestly, would much rather have you myself." I chuckle, kissing him again. "Well you can have me daddy." He says, kissing me deeply.

 **Well, it's official. They're together! But Gohan doesn't understand it all yet. But there will be much more to come. Until next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hellloooo. I'm finally back! Sorry, wifi poblem. Now, things will really start to get good. Gohan is 13 in this chapter. It will also be in his point of view. That's all I have to say. Enjoy.**

 **Gohan pov**

I sat in my room, finishing up my home work. I wanted to have it all done before dad got home. He was out training with another saiyan named Vegeta that he met a couple years ago. I couldn't wipe the smile off of my face. Maybe I should explain.

Well, me and dad have been together for 4 years now. I started going through puberty last year and that's when everything got difficult. I really wanted to start being more intimate with my dad, but he still said I was too young. He let me give him a blow job one time but that was it. I waited a year after that and I just couldn't take it anymore. I wanted to actually have sex. I had been stretching myself secretly for a bit now, getting myself ready for when the time came. But my fingers just weren't enough. I wanted his big, hard monster in me. I needed him. I was through with waiting. Today I was going to talk to him about it. I finished up the last of my homework and closed my books. I rushed down stairs and made a heaping pile of sandwiches for him when he got back. I pulled off my shirt and dropped it in my room before going back to the kitchen. Only a few minutes later dad came in.

"Hey daddy. Did you have fun?" I asked, wrapping my arms around his neck. He smiled, kissing me softly. "I did. I beat Vegeta pretty hard." He laughed. I smiled. He was always happy about his victories in training. Vegeta was a tough saiyan, definitely a worthy foe. Dad had to put a lot of power into beating him. "Well of course you did Dad. You're _so_ strong." I said, sliding my hands down to his hips. He smirked, and leaned down to kiss me again. As he deepened the kiss, I pulled away. He pouted. "Go have lunch. Then we need to talk." I said, bringing the plate of sandwiches to the table. That caught his attention, and he ran over and sat down. I watched him eat sandwich upon sandwich until they were all gone. He looked up at me. "Did you want some?" He asked, glancing at the empty plate. I shook my head. "It's fine, I made them for you. Now, come to the bedroom." I said, yanking at his hand. He followed behind me slowly until we got to his room. I sat down on the bed, and he sat next to me with a confused look on his face. "What's this about Gohan?" He asked, pulling me to him. I sighed lightly, and looked at him. "Dad, we've been together for 4 years now. And for at least a year I've been wanting to be more intimate with you. I'm 13 now dad. I'm a teenager. I really want to go farther than we usually do tonight." I finished. Dad stared at me. Gods, I was afraid he would deny me and I wouldn't get any for awhile. He reached over and grabbed my hand, smiling gently.

"Gohan, I know you're getting older, and more mature. And I know you want to do more. But, you're still just a kid. I don't think you should be doing those things yet. Especially not with another guy. It can be very painful and I want to make sure you're completely ready. We should wait a couple more years." He smiled lightly at me. I stared at him, then shook my head. "Dad, I'm not going to wait a couple more years. I'm perfectly ready and I want this. I know that if there's pain it will go away eventually. I can handle it. Please dad, I need you." I stared intently into his eyes. He shook his head. "Gohan, you don't know what you want. You're just not ready." I stood up. I was getting angry. "Why? Because I'm a _child?_ Actually, I'm a teenager, and I'm pretty sure I'm more capable than a normal teenager." I said. He looked mad too. "Well you're definitely not smarter than a normal teenager." He muttered. I raised my eyebrows, then glared at him. When he realized what he said, he looked taken aback. I ran out of the room. "Gohan, wait, I-" "SHUT UP! I DON"T GIVE A FUCK!" I yelled, running to my room and slamming the door. I fell onto the bed and started crying. Why couldn't he just trust me? I was his son for fuck sake. He acted like I was a complete dumbass. I didn't care if it hurt. I just wanted him.

Then, I heard a soft knock on my door. "Gohan, can I please come in?" He asked lightly. I sniffled, and decided there was no point in shutting him out. I slowly got up and walked over to the door, unlocking and opening it. My dad stood right outside the door, and hugged me when he came in. We sat down on the bed. "Gohan, I'm sorry I said that. You're not stupid. You're very smart. But, you're my son. I'm supposed to protect you and stop you from getting hurt. So where does that leave me if I hurt you?" He said, tightening his grip on me. I shook my head. "Dad, it's always going to hurt for everyone the first time. You shouldn't be so concerned. It won't be for long, and the outcome of enduring a bit of pain is a million times better." I smiled. That was true. Dad started tearing up. "Gohan, I pretty much fooled you into thinking this was all okay when you were younger. When you didn't know any better. " He looked down, avoiding my gaze. I grabbed his hand. "Dad, I loved you when I was younger. I wanted it. Even if we weren't together, I still would have ended up loving you now. I don't care what happened when I was younger, I only care that I love you, and I want you as a lover." I whispered the last part, leaning my head on his chest. "I love you so much daddy. I always will." He smiled down at me, then kissed my cheek. "Gohan, are you really sure you want that?" He asked slowly, staring intently at me. I nodded quickly. Of course I wanted it. He sighed, pulling me impossibly close. "Okay. We... We can go further tonight. But we have to go slowly, and you _must_ tell me if I hurt you." He whispered. I nearly jumped out of his arms. I was so happy. "I can't wait daddy." I said, kissing him gently.

 **Skip to end of dinner (I'm just gonna go to the good part)**

Dad was just finishing up dinner, eating as slowly as possible. I could tell he was still nervous about tonight. I knew he didn't want to hurt me, but I really wanted this. I knew that it would probably hurt because he was huge, but I was willing to deal with that to have what came afterwards. "Dad, stop eating like a sloth." I whined. He ate his last bite, and chewed it slowly before swallowing. "I wasn't eating like a sloth." He said, getting up from the table. I rolled my eyes. "Yes you were. You would have been done 30 minutes ago if you had eaten at your normal rate." He could have been done in 5 minutes if he wanted to. He looked at me, but said nothing. I got up and grabbed his arm. "Come on, let's go." I began pulling him in the direction of the bedroom. He walked silently behind me, holding my hand tightly. As we got to his room, I laid on the bed and pulled him on top of me. I kissed him gently, nipping at his lip. He barely even kissed back. I pushed him up, and leaned up as well.

"Dad, come on. You said we could do this. It's no fun if you don't participate." I whined, kissing his cheek. He sighed, and hugged me."I don't think I can do this Gohan." He bit his lip, and slowly looked at me. No way. I wasn't having any of that. I would trick him if I had to. "Okay Dad. But, can we at least kiss?" I asked, tugging his shirt gently. He pushed me down on the bed and crawled over me, placing his body on top of mine. He kissed my lips gently. "I'm sorry if it upsets you that we have to wait Gohan," He smirked. "But that doesn't mean we still can't have a little fun." He leaned down and kissed me again, moving his hands from my hips up to my hair. He tangled them it my black locks softly. I moaned. Better.

Dad began licking my lip softly, poking at it with his tongue. I opened up immediately and licked over his tongue. Gods, he tasted good. He sucked on my tongue for a moment before I pulled away quickly to take my shirt off. He helped me before I yanked his off too. I stared at his chest. I had seen it enough already, but it still made my jaw drop. He was so gorgeous, how could anyone not love him? I ran my hands down his chest, feeling the rock hard muscles. I planted soft kisses everywhere that my hands didn't go. When I got to his nipples I licked one of them gently, feeling it start to harden immediately. He moaned loudly at that. I continued swirling my tongue over it until it was completely hard, then gave the other one the same treatment. "Oh... Gohan, that feels, fuck, great." He moaned. I slowly moved my hands down to his pants. Pulling them off gently, I moved my hand into his boxers while still worshiping his chest. His dick was huge, I could barely fit my mouth around it. It was the only reason I was slightly frightened about him fucking me. I shrugged to myself, and grabbed his cock.

Dad immediately noticed and looked down at me. "Gohan, what are you-" "Relax dad, I'm just gonna give you a blow job." I smirked, leaning down and licking the head of his cock lightly. He moaned louder than ever, gripping my hair tightly. "Goooohaaaan." He moaned, pushing my head down. I put about an inch of him in my mouth, sucking gently. I loved the noises he made. They were so loud and sexy. I put another inch in my mouth and sucked harder, dipping my tongue is his slit. He continued to moan, his volume increasing until he was yelling.

"Oh, god, Yes! God baby, you're... Fuck, So, shit, Good!" He thrusts the rest of his cock into my mouth and pulled my head forward into his crotch. I swirled my tongue around the length before moving down to his balls. I sucked each one into my mouth, rubbing my tongue around them. He grabbed my hair and pulled my mouth back up to his cock. I put it back in my mouth and sucked hard again. I ran my teeth gently over the length and he howled. I looked up to see his face. His head was tipped back, his eyes shut tight, and his mouth open wide. I smirked, and reached under my stomach while still sucking him off. I pulled down my pants reached around for the bottle of lube I put there earlier. When I found it, I opened it and squirted some on my fingers. I moved my fingers around my hole, pushing them in a bit. I thrust them in and out, stretching myself as quickly as possible. I pulled my fingers out, and gave his head one last lick before I pulled my mouth off. I switched myself around, lifting my rear end up.

When my dad realized I wasn't sucking him off any more, He looked down, his eyes widening. "Gohan, w-" I cut him off again. "Come on dad, you know you want to." I pressed my ass against his cock, wiggling it slightly. He moaned, but pulled back. "Gohan, I c-can't" He whined. I pushed my ass back more. "Don't you want to put your thick, long, juicy cock in my ass? You know you want it. I want it too. I _need_ you to fuck me, to make me cum all over. I've been stretching myself for awhile now, I'm ready for this. Come on dad, stick it right in my ass." He bit his lip, but then he shakily grabbed my hips, and slowly pressed the head into my ass.

I cried out in pain and pleasure. Gods, he was huge, so much bigger than my fingers. But it felt kinda good too. He stopped, looking down at me. "A-are you okay?" He asked, while gritting his teeth. I could tell he wanted to get on with it. I smiled. "I'm fine. Keep going." I urged him. He pushed forward more, putting most of his length in me. Okay, this time, it just hurt. I cried out again, and shook slightly, wishing the pain would just go away and be replaced completely by pleasure. He pushed the rest of the way, which pulled another pained scream from me. "H-hurts" I whispered to myself, trying not to let dad hear. But he did. "G-Gohan, it hurts, d-doesn't it?" He gritted out. I shook my head fiercely, gripping the sheets tightly. "Dad... I-I really want this... Just stay still f-for a moment, I'll be fine." He stopped moving, and I relaxed slightly. His dick was stretching my entrance very wide, but the pain started to dull eventually. I wiggled my rear end a bit to tell him I was ready. He gently pulled out, and pushed back in just as gently. This time it was just pleasure. He continued to slowly thrust in and out, and it felt really good. I wanted him to pick up the pace.

"Dad, faster, please." I said, pushing back even more on his cock. He moaned, and started going faster. "Gohan, you feels so, ugh... Great." He moaned out, tipping his head back again. Then, he hit a little spot inside of me that made me launch forwards and I fell flat on the bed. "Ooooh yeah." I moaned. Dad began thrusting into me and hitting that spot every time. Gods, this was the best feeling ever. I had never felt more pleasure in my life. Dad was moaning loudly now, his moans nearing yells. His dick pounded that spot, so much it started to hurt. I could tell I was gonna ache tomorrow. I could feel my orgasm coming fast, my dick throbbing every time my dad thrusts in. I started yelling, my dad yelling with me. One more thrust and He let out a long moan, releasing his hot seed in me, hitting dead on that spot. I let out a scream, and shot my cum all over my chest. My dad pulled out of me, and went to the bathroom to grab a cloth. He wiped up the mess, and smiled at me. "Gohan, that was... Amazing." He kissed my cheek gently, pulling me to his chest and pulling the blanket over us. That was the best night of my life. I curled up close to my dad, snuggling against his warm chest.

 **Sorry this seemed rushed, I wanted it out for you guys. There will more soon. Bye guys!**


End file.
